the Legend of Zelda: The Nomad's Tale
by flame master 14
Summary: The only two things that Link can remember are his name, and that the sword he carries cannot be removed from its sheath until he's ready to use it. He decides to travel Hyrule, in the hope that he can find some sort of clue to recovering his lost memorie
1. The Legend

Legend of Zelda: Nomad's tale

_**This is just one of the legends that echo throughout the history of Hyrule…The legend of a boy who, after losing his memory, went on a journey. One that would change both his own destiny and that of Hyrule itself… The boy, who was dressed in green, used a sword of divine power to strike down the evil that threatened the land. Eventually, the legend faded into history and was forgotten, but the hero was said to have lived on…**_

**Well, I suck at writing legends of olde, but I guess that'll do.**

_The fire was spreading rapidly, and people were running for their lives. There was destruction everywhere he looked. He ran through the burning village, looking for a way to help. He'd had no idea how the disaster started, but he had to make sure the elder was ok. He entered the hut just in time to see a wooden beam fall on the old man. He rushed over and tried to move the burning log, but it wouldn't budge…_


	2. Ch 1: Lon Lon Ranch

Chapter 1: Lon Lon Ranch

Link woke with a start. He'd had the same dream again, but he had no idea what it meant. He wasn't sure where he'd been in the dream, just that it seemed to have been a place he had been before. He wasn't surprised; he couldn't remember anything, other than his name. He took out the sword that was given to him before he lost his memory. It had a blue hilt and a sheath of the same color, but he couldn't take it out. He remembered being told that he could only use it when he was ready, but he wasn't sure what that meant, or who had told him so. All he did know was that it was a very powerful sword, and that he needed to figure out what it was for. Link pondered the mysterious sword as he fell back into a deep slumber.

Link was up at dawn, so he would be able to cover quite a few leagues by nightfall. He set off, in no particular direction, and was soon well on his way. After about an hour, he began to feel like he was being watched. Thinking it would be wise not to let on that he was aware of the presence, he feinted ignorance and continued walking. Soon he heard footsteps around ten feet behind him, and he was sure something was there. Maintaining his speed, he began listening more carefully to the footsteps, and noticed that whatever had been following him began to pick up its pace. Getting anxious, but remembering to keep a level head, it took all his will power not to run as fast as he could. Eventually Link couldn't take it anymore and turned around. Standing just six feet away was a girl. She seemed to be around his age, with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing boots and a white dress, adorned with an orange neckerchief. Like all Hyrulians, her ears were long and pointed. She was looking back at Link with a mixture of fear, anger, and curiosity. Before Link could speak, she ran up and kicked him in the shin, which caused him to yelp in surprise and fall to the ground. As he was getting up, she pushed him with her foot and pressed it down on his chest. Link was totally caught unawares, but was still ashamed to have been beaten by a girl. The girl, however, didn't seem to be done with him, for she asked in a very serious tone:

"What're y'all doing on our ranch!?"

Link wasn't sure what she meant. Then he realized that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going at all that day. He told her he must have accidentally wandered onto her ranch while he was traveling. She lightened the pressure her boot was putting on Link's chest, but she kept it there as she asked him another question.

"Who are y'all, anyways? Everyone in Hyrule knows where Lon Lon ranch is, as well as the fact that we don't take kindly to strangers."

Link explained to her that he had lost all his memories and that he was wandering Hyrule in order to try to get them back, as well as to try to figure out how to use his sword.

"Huh, never heard of a sword that doesn't come outta it's sheath like this'n…" she said. "I reckon my pa'd know somethin' about it, though. C'mon, I'll have im take a look at it." She said as she helped Link up. She led him along the dirt road that he hadn't noticed that he'd been on until they came to a good sized barn.

"Pa should be workin in here right now, come in an tell im what y'all told me." She said as she opened the barn door.

"That you, Malon?" a man said from behind the cow he was milking.

"Yeah, I brought a visitor uh sorts." Malon replied

"A visitor, huh?" The man said as he stood up.

"yeah, says is name's Link. I found im wanderin around in the pasture dis morning." Malon explained. "Says he's got amnesia and he's travelin Hyrule to try'n get it back." She told her father.

"Link, huh? Name's Talon, pleased to meetcha!" he said warmly. Talon was a short, balding man, but he was sturdy looking and had a kind face, which was taken up by a large moustache.

Malon then explained how Link could only remember his name and that the sword he had could only come out of its sheath when he was "ready."

"Ya don't say." He said. "Sorreh son, caint help ya. Never heard o' that happenin afur in mah life."

As Link began to leave, however, he heard a cruel, almost maniacal laugh from the shadows. Startled, Link jumped and turned toward the sound at the same time.

"Sounds ta me like that thar sword is cursed." Said a cold voice."

"Ingo, stop scarin the kid!" Talon cursed.

"Don't worry bout him, he doesn't look like the type that'll turn tale an run jus 'cus I start talking to im." Ingo replied with another laugh. "As I was sayin, I think that sword'o'yers has a curse on it."

Link looked at the man with confusion. Like talon, the majority of his face was taken up by a thick moustache, although his seemed better groomed. He had an arrogant look on his face, and seemed to be sure of himself. The man was tall and lanky, and carried a pitchfork.

"Never mind Ingo, Link. He's just are crazy'ol ranch hand." Malon explained.

Link, feeling like he had stumbled upon a clue, decided to listen to what Ingo had to say.

"Thing is, I got no idea what kinda curse it's got on it. Far as I know, thing's gonna up an explode as soon as y'all take it out!" Ingo laughed. "If I was y'all, though, I'd take that thar thing to someone who actually knows what they're talkin'bout. Ya'll should try the woods down south. I heard there's some really weird stuff that happens there, y'all might find somethin' that'll clue y'all in on whatever the secret to that sword is." Ingo then fell asleep, muttering to himself about his work.

"Yeah, Ingo's a real nut job, but he gets his jobs done well enough." Talon said. "Hope he didn't scare y'all too much."

Link thanked Malon and Talon, then left the ranch and headed out in a southerly direction. As he was walking, he heard Malon apologize for beating him up. Link blushed and quickened his pace, not wanting to hear Talon laughing at him. By the next night, Link was well away from Lon Lon ranch, and could see the forest Ingo mentioned on the horizon. Link hoped that there would be something there that would help him find out about his past.

**Well, I got an uber-tough Malon and an insane Ingo… ah well, at least it gets the job done.**


	3. Ch 2: The secret of the sword

**Chapter 2: The Secret of the Sword**

Link collapsed from exhaustion. He'd been walking for days, but hadn't found any signs of life. As he hung on to his last threads of conscious thought, he thought he saw a figure coming towards him. As the figure drew nearer, Link lost his hold on the waking world and fell into a deep slumber. When Link woke up, he was disoriented and couldn't see straight. He figured that he was in a small cave. The light was bad, and as he looked around, he saw things that made him feel uneasy. There was a skull impaled on a spear, which in turn was jammed into a crack in the floor. There were pots everywhere, most of which were filled with strange colored liquids that smelled horrible. What looked like a large corpse was lying in one corner. Link himself had been lying on the floor. He heard footsteps coming from around a corner, so he pretended to be asleep again. He opened his eyes just enough to be able to see, while still appearing to be asleep. As the footsteps drew nearer, Link's nose was assaulted by the worst smell he'd ever experienced. Indescribable odors combined in the cave, and it took all of Link's willpower to keep from vomiting. The smell was coming from one of the most disgusting creatures link had ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on. What may once have been an Octorok had been mutilated to a point beyond recognition. Its eyes had been ripped out and its tentacles stuffed down its throat. It had been soaked in all manner of vile smelling fluids. It was being carried by a strange, humanoid figure. The creature was small and hunched, and had a frighteningly ugly face. It dropped the Octorok into one of the pots, and then walked over to Link. Link's breath caught in his throat, but as the creature bent towards him all of his fear drained away. He had no idea why, but the creature's presence seemed to have a calming effect on him. The creature tapped him on the shoulder, so he opened his eyes and sat up. Link then noticed two things: The creature was actually a human, and that what Link had originally took for its face was actually a mask. The person took off the mask, revealing his face. The man, for he was indeed male, had brown hair and a warm smile. His eyes were slanted and he was constantly wringing his hands. He was dressed in purple clothing and pointed shoes. What Link had thought was a large body in the other corner was actually a large bag, which was overflowing with masks. It was apparently overflowing with masks, as some of them were also hanging on the sides. Link was about to speak, but the man beat him to it.

"Tell me." The man said. "What was a young man like yourself doing sleeping in the middle of Hyrule field?"

Link didn't answer, as he was still a bit wary of the man.

"Well, no matter, no matter." The man walked over to the pot he placed the Octorok in, pulled a spoon out of a hidden pocket, and dipped it in. "Here you go lad," he said kindly. "Drink this, it restores your energy and renews your stamina. In other words, it'll do you good." He said as he shoved the spoon into Link's mouth. It tasted horrible, and Link choked on the foul medicine. "Now, now, It may not taste very good, but this remedy dates back to the Zora's ancestors. It really does work." The strange man dipped the spoon back in the pot, and this time he gave Link time to actually open his mouth before stuffing it in. Link had serious trouble swallowing, but he felt the remedies effect immediately. Link instantly felt physically and mentally refreshed, better than he had felt in ages.

"Well, now that that's over, I think it's time I told you about that sword of yours, Link" Link had no idea how the man knew his name, but he was unconcerned for the moment. If this man knew anything about Link's past, he would need to here him out.

"That sword of yours," He said, "was forged many centuries ago. When it was completed, its creators sealed it away inside its sheath, afraid it could fall into the wrong hands. The only way to remove it is to find all of the ancient sages who created it and remove their seals, one by one." The man said. "However, you are the only one who can release it, I think. There's a special air about you, Link. You may be the only one the sages will reveal themselves to." The man stopped smiling now. "However, you must make haste. Even as we speak, a great evil is growing in power. Soon _he _will return, and Hyrule itself will be in grave peril."

Link was a bit skeptical about the man's explanation, but it was the only one he had to go on.

"So, now that you know what you must do, I advise that you stay in this cave for a few days and rest up. I suggest that you visit Hyrule Castle Town, you may be able to find some information about your past there. Unfortunately, I must leave, as I have important business to attend to." With that, the strange man shouldered his bag of masks and departed, leaving Link with a lot to think about. Link had trouble believing that he was supposed to save Hyrule from a "great evil", and he was curious as to how the man knew so much about him. Regardless, Link realized that he wouldn't be able to do anything without learning more about what he would be up against. So, a few days later, Link decided to follow the man's advice and go to Hyrule Castle Town. Link was about to set off, however, when he ran into a small problem: not only had he no idea where he was, but he had no idea what direction he was supposed to go. As link pondered this new predicament, he noticed a sign on the side of the road: Hyrule Castle Town. Link stared at the sign, noting the convenience of it. After a little while, he decided it would be a good idea to start walking, so he headed off in the direction dictated by the sign.


	4. Ch 3: Stalchildren

**_After a long, arduous, and months-long lack of inspiration, i have added a new chapter!!!!_**

**Chapter 3: Stalchildren**

By the time Link had reached Hyrule Castle town, the drawbridge separating it from the outside had closed shut. Cursing his bad luck, Link thought it best to find somewhere to sleep before night. Looking around for a while, Link found a hole in the ground. It was large and deep enough for him to climb down, and warm air was coming from the mouth. At the bottom, Link found himself in a cavern. The first thing he noticed was that the room was lit by a pair of torches. The next thing he noticed was much more interesting. In the middle of the cavern, Link saw a wooden chest as tall as he was. As he approached the chest, something came out of the ground directly in front of him, causing him to fall over. A large plant made up of a vine and a round head towered in front of Link. He felt a sense of foreboding, as well as a faint feeling of nostalgia, as if he could almost remember something about the creature. He didn't have time to ponder this, however, as the creature attempted to tackle him. Jumping out of the way, Link quickly looked around for something to defend himself with as the creature bit the air where he had been. Link saw a stick lying on the ground a little ways away and got an idea. He ran over to it, dodging another attack from the creature. Link picked up the stick and stuck the end into one of the torches. The dry stick caught instantly, and Link ran back to the plant monster, swinging it back and forth in front of him. It hit the creature in the head, catching it on fire as well. The creature gave a screech of pain as it burned into dust, and the vine stiffened into a stick similar to the one Link used to beat it. Unfortunately, Link's own stick also burned into oblivion. Suddenly, a wave of memories rushed into Link's head. He now remembered, in clear detail, everything about the creature he just killed. The Deku Baba, as it was called, was pretty much harmless, as it could only reach as far as its vine would allow, and could be felled by a single slash to said vine. Even though he felt that the information would have been really nice to have known beforehand, he was glad that he could beat it on his own. Link took the new stick, which he noticed was lighter than the first, and approached the chest. As Link opened the chest, a blinding light enveloped him, causing him to squint and recoil a bit. Once the light died down a bit, Link looked inside the chest, finding something far better than he could have imagined. Nestled in the bottom of the chest was a steel bladed sword and, picking it up, Link noticed that it seemed to fit in his hand perfectly. Looking at the sword, and then the stick, Link tossed the latter without a second thought. Remembering that the Deku Baba would regenerate with time, Link climbed back up through the hole. Night had fallen while Link was in the pit, but the moon was bright enough for him to see his surroundings. However, after a quick look, Link wished it was to dark to see. Link was completely surrounded by child sized skeletons, all of which had doglike skulls and menacing smiles. As Link sized up his adversaries, one of them approached and swung its arm at him with enough force to cause serious injury. Link dodged it and slashed the monster's head off, but it was barely fazed. It continued its assault on Link even after its decapitation. Link kept slashing at the creature until it fell. As with the Deku Baba, Link's memories of this creature returned when he defeated it. The Stalchildren were a race of undead skeletons, and only came out at night. They were able to live without their heads, which apparently weren't necessary. Seeing their comrade die, the rest of the Stalchildren advanced on Link. Link cut down one after the other, but they kept coming. He began to slow down after a while, and knew that he couldn't keep up much longer. Worse, the Stalchildren seemed to know this as well, and they were simply waiting for Link to slip up, or collapse. Just as he was about to give up, however, the first light of dawn came up over the horizon. Every last Stalchild, including a few that were in mid-strike, sank into the ground, leaving not a trace of their existence. Link fell to the ground, relief and exhaustion taking over his body. After a few hours of rest, Link got up and headed back towards the Castle Town.


End file.
